Date A Live Ⅱ Episode 3
is the third episode of Date A Live Ⅱ Anime series. Synopsis Both Kaguya and Yuzuru continue their efforts to seduce Shido, with the two having gone into Shido's room at the resort to do so, much to Shido's embarrassment. Meanwhile, both Tohka and Origami argue over which of them will take care of Shido until Ai, Mai and Mii propose of a better way for them to figure out who can do so. As the two enter the trio's room, Ellen decides to inspect and orders three units are deployed outside just in case due to Origami being with them. As she opens the door, however, a pillow suddenly hits her straight in the face, causing her to be found by Ai, Mai, and Mii. Back with Shido, he struggles to break free from the twins' grasps. Outside his room, Tamae wonders why the group are so energetic this late and knocks on Shido's room to check up on him after being informed that he is sick. Unfortunately, a naked Shido comes out bursting through the door after managing to escape from the twins but falls on Tamae, causing both her and him to scream in embarrassment. Above Arubi Island, James Paddington along with his crew monitor the resort aboard the , at which he orders the three Bandersnatch Ellen had asked to be deployed be brought back immediately. The next day, Shido awaits the twins at the beach and is guided by Reine. Shido muses the thought of letting the twins just win him over at which Reine agrees to due to that allowing her to have the twins follow her instructions on how to win his affections, which allows her to control their actions at some degree. Hearing this, Shido adds that if they follow her plan then the chance of sealing both of them could work, but Reine says that, based on the twins' characteristics, if he were to kiss one of them, there is no telling how the other will react but Reine is sure it won't be positive. Reine encourages Shido since this may be their only chance at sealing the two as another chance may not come again. Shido promises to do whatever he can to save the two at any cost, as he remembers of their previous conversation yesterday. Reine then cuts off communication with Shido to avoid confusion. Kaguya and Yuzuru then find Shido at the beach where he compliments the two on their swimsuits. Kaguya and Yuzuru then propose that Shido rub suntan lotion on their body. Both of the twins get into another argument over who has a more appealing skin and which of them Shido favors more. Shido then goes to rub the lotion on the two until Kaguya turns on top of Yuzuru and asking Shido to put some on her first. Yuzuru rolls back on top of Kaguya and asks Shido to put some on her next. The two suddenly start fighting over who goes next until Shido decides to just to put the lotion on both of them at the same time, which causes the two let out a faint moan, later leaving the two nearly motionless to Shido's confusion. Meanwhile, Ellen continues spying on Tohka and instructs the to follow Tohka's trail and send a Bandersnatch unit just in case just before she falls into a sand pit dug by Ai, Mai, and Mii who then playfully plant her under the sand along with Tonomachi, much to Ellen's chagrin. Later on at the beach, Tohka and Origami meet up with Shido, Kaguya, and Yuzuru. Shido notices how the twins seem to know both Tohka and Origami, and the two explain -- Kaguya had decided to befriend Tohka and assign her as her kinsman, while Yuzuru had asked Origami for advice and go under her tutelage. Origami asks what the three of them were doing at the beach and as Shido nervously tries to explain, Reine covers for him by saying that they will be playing beach volleyball. Shido asks Reine in private why she appeared so suddenly. Reine answers that because Tohka and Origami have appeared, they have to change their plan. During the volleyball match, Reine matches Shido with the twins in order to their bond with him by having them play together. Reine teams up with Tohka and Origami against Shido and the twins in the match. Shido worries that the twins may not work together properly, neither does he think the same for Tohka and Origami. Reine tells him not to worry as he secretly told the latter two that the winning team will be told a secret about Shido, causing Shido to now worry for himself. During the match, the twins are unable to play properly together until Tohka and Origami tease the two for not being able to beat them do they start to work together more efficiently. When they manage to score against Tohka and Origami, the two happily celebrate before breaking away from each other and continue their usual bickering. Afterwards, behind a small shed, Shido talks to Reine and asks if their plan will really work and Reine then expresses that she isn't sure herself. Kaguya then pops out and asks Shido if she can talk to her about something. Shido quietly asks Reine if she instructed her to do this which Reine says that she didn't. Shido notices how nervous Kaguya is, which the latter tries to act up as not being the case but loses the facade when Shido glances at her with a look, she becomes embarrassed and tries to cover it up by telling Shido that this is her usual self. Kaguya then gets to the point and asks Shido if tomorrow he has to choose between her and Yuzuru, which Shido confirms. Kaguya then quickly tells Shido that he choose Yuzuru over her. On the otherhand, later on, Yuzuru asks Shido to choose Kaguya over her. When Shido asks why, both twins, while not knowing what the other has asked Shido to do, reason that they just want the other to be happy. Shido tells them differently that they will disappear if he chose the other, and both reaffirm this to him. Shido asks why, and Kaguya and Yuzuru both want the other to live and see more of this world, with Kaguya saying that this is the reason why she decided a battle of charm, and Yuzuru revealing why she accepted the challenge as the two both differently state the other is cuter and more suitable to be the true Yamai. Kaguya and Yuzuru remind Shido that he choose the other, otherwise, the living half will blow everyone on the island away. Shido is left lost about this whole thing, about how their was no ulterior motive to begin with and how one only wants the other to live, while accepting the fate of disappearing forever. Later that night in the resort, Shido remembers what both twins had asked him to do in their favor. He is unhappy with the way things are going and becomes lost in his thoughts until Tohka catches his attention after calling out to him numerous times. Tohka then invites Shido to go see the ocean with her while it's night time. On Fraxinus, the crew are having a hard time trying to reach Reine and Shido, though not having any sort of communication malfunction. One of the crew hypothesizes that somebody may be sabotaging their signal, but are left to figure out who. On the island, Ellen tails Tohka and Shido and commands the Arbatel to begin sending in their Bandersnatch units on her location as she will now begin her attack on them, but also asks that they send some near the hotel just in case Origami sees anything suspicious. Alone, Shido and Tohka walk around the beach. Tohka admits that she lied about wanting to see the ocean with him and that she only wanted to talk to him, expressing how she felt as though they haven't talked that much since they got to the island, asking if it's alright to talk to him alone. Shido simply smiles as a response. Tohka asks him what is going on, saying how she noticed as though he looks troubled lately, but dismisses it if it's nothing important that he wants to tell her. Shido asks Tohka if he can hear him out and Tohka gladly accepts. On the Arbatel, Paddington's crew have spotted an unknown source intermittently communicating with Arubi Island. Back with Shido, he has just finished telling Tohka about the situation he is in concerning Kaguya and Yuzuru. Tohka understands the situation, expressing how if it meant losing her life just so Shido could live, she would do the same. She quickly asks Shido to forget what she just said. Shido asks what he should do about this, until a strong wind interrupts. Shido looks around and spots Kaguya, having heard what he just said about Yuzuru's wish for her. Not a second later, Yuzuru appears and has heard everything herself as well. Shido tries to defuse the inevitable tension, but the twins, enraged at each other, ignore and summon their Astral Dresses and Angel and the dark storm begins to envelop the island. Elsewhere, Origami has walked outside the hotel looking for Shido, but finds herself faced with a lone Bandersnatch. Reine suddenly appears and asks her what she's doing outside. Momentarily distracted, Origami is too late to see the robot lunge at her and Reine. Back on Fraxinus, Kannazuki commands the crew to take the airship a thousand meters above ground level, a personnel be sent to communicate directly and deploy . Kannazuki then turns off the airship's stealth mode, making themselves be revealed by the Arbatel until Fraxinus disappears again. Paddington recognizes the airship as belonging to Ratatoskr and orders his men to exterminate the airship when it is spotted again. On the island, the twins start arguing over the other's decision of sacricing themselves for them. The twins then decided to put an end to their fighting like they started it in the first place: a duel, as whoever is left standing is the victor. The two then clash and begin their heated fight while Shido powerlessly yells at the two to stop. Characters *Shido Itsuka *Tohka Yatogami *Origami Tobiichi *Yoshino *Hiroto Tonomachi *Reine Murasame *Kyouhei Kannazuki *Ai Yamabuki *Mai Hazakura *Mii Fujibakama *Tamae Okamine *Yamai Twins *Ellen Mira Mathers *James A. Paddington *Kyoji Kawagoe *Masaomi Mikimoto *Hinako Shiizaki *Munechika Nakatsugawa *Kozue Minowa Trivia Differences between Light Novel Media Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 2